nuevo fanfiction
by IA-ReikoLove
Summary: un nuevo fanfiction sobre 2 bandas. una recien creada y la otro separada y volviendoce a reunir participan en un festival hecho por fairy tail y el ganador comenzara su futuro. mal summary lo se pero denle una oportunidad


**Holiiiiiis! Que tal? Hoy comi un rico almuerzo hecho por mi :3 , bueno empecemos**

**Nuevo fanfiction ( no tengo el nombre jeje)**

LUCY POV

-Asi es, despues de varios años la banda Dragon Force se une, y va a presentarse en concierto este lunes a las 21:30hs en la playa cerca de la costa de Tokyo, Japon- decía la tele.- Natsu Dragneel, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, Gray fullbuster, Loke "leo" celestial, están de nuevo reunidos para hacer su sueño realidad chicas, asi que vayan ahorrando po….-

Apague la tele ese mismo momento y me fui a dormir, mañana tendríamos ensayo con mis amigas, tocaremos en el mismo lugar de DF, no nos gusta tanto y tenemos suerte ya que nos distraeríamos un poco.

ºººº

OK, me vesti con mi típica vestimenta de ensayo, unos shorts rosas palidos, una remerita holgada blanca con las iniciales de Stelar Wizard, unas zapatillas blancas con amarillo y una media colita alta.

Mientras caminaba por la calle tarareaba la canción que teníamos en mente para el concierto o festival no se, le pusimos strike back y la verdad que nos gusto mucho, nos costo como la repartiríamos, y como la escribiríamos pero esta todo bien. Mis amigas de la banda son Erza Scarlet es como nuestra madre, siempre nos cuida y nos encanta eso de ella; Levy McGarden mi mejor amiga desde que era pequeña; y por ultimo las hermanas Takiyaki: Mizumi y Reiko. Como somos bien cool… bien no lo somos pero nos pusimos unos apodos, yo soy Stelar Wizard (maga estelar) Erza es Titania que es la reina de las hadas, Levy es enana, *riendo* no mentira, es la intelectual, ella misma se lo puso; Reiko es Star Fire que significa estrella de fuego; y por ultimo Mizumi que se llama WaterMax que significa….. no se pero bueno.

ººººº

General POV

-genial Lucy llegaste justo a tiempo- dijo Erza- empecemos a ensayar por favor-

-si , si Levy?-dijo Lucy

-Listo!, Mizumi-dijo esta

- hecho y derecho- grito mizumi- Erza?

- Con las manos rotas!-dijo Erza- reiko?!

- con dolor de garganta- dijo ella- entonces, LUCY!

- hola a todos somos Magic Tale y escribimos esta canción para ustedes

Lucy: Kidou surae kaerare nai kurai no kakuri tsuda to shite mo  
>ite sen to ni mo are ba mo chi ron tei gou desho?<p>

Levy:  
>Sho sen unmei tona ge tsukera retate, No I Won't<br>hikuri kae shite, Because date kimi to mirai wo miretara saikou janai?

Reiko: Bring it on! cuz I'm just gonna grow up in the battle Hey!  
>Buchi me kudonten Still burning my fire ten wo kiri saku rai mei<br>I gotta kakesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute  
>kako mirai soshite ikiteru ima<br>I ain't scared of my past and now for taku sareta asu  
>Screaming out for my pride!<p>

Erza: Namida mitaku nai kara, sakebi tsuzukeru yo! Zuttou..

Mizumi: I'm never falling down! oi kaze wo se ni fuki to basu Destiny!

Erza: Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto...

Mizumi: I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kana shimi nante Rest in peace!

Todas: Nando demo….

-wow! Eso fue fantastic- dijo Reiko

ERZA POV:

-la verdad que si- dije- esto será un éxito total.

-estoy de acuerdo con la titania-dijo mizumi

-yo también-dijeron levy y lucy.

Si, para que mentir? Me encanta esta canción… oigan por que "la titania"? bueno no se.

-entonces quedaríamos asi-dije- Lucy como vocalista principal

Levy: como bajista y cantante

Reiko como segunda vocalista o rapera.

Mizumi como guitarrista y segunda rapera.

Y por ultimo yo como la mejor baterista del mundo y cantante- termine diciendo con brillitos en los ojos.

-me gusta- dijeron todas

- genial- dije- 1

-2- dijo lucy

-3- dijo reiko

-4-dijo mizumi

-5-dijo levy

-MAGIC TALE!-dijeron todas-

ºº º º

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…..

-oe flamitas donde estas?-decia una persona sin la parte de arriba de la ropa- justo ahora que mañana tenemos el festival..

- ya dejalo, si quieren puedo ser el vocalista principal- dijo loke. A lo que todos respondieron con un gran no!

- estoy encendido!- se escucho por detrás-

Todos se fueron a sus posiciones: Natsu Dragneel como vocalista principal

Gray Fullbuster como guitarrista.

Loke "leo" como segundo vocalista y pianista

Jellal fernandez como bajista

Gajeel redfox como baterista.

Y empezaron a cantar egao no mahou…. Nah mentira empezaron a cantar Blow away y loke dejo que gray cantara su parte.

Todos: WE WILL BLOW AWAY mukai kaze ni tachimukai

Subete tsuyosa ni kae RISING

BLOW AWAY kanashimi sae norikoete

Ima kibou no hikari tsukamu ze

Natsu: BURN moeagaru kobushi ni chikai

Itsudemo honki miseteyaru maji de

Gray: FREEZE mayoi nante itetsukasete

Shinjiru mirai egakeru sa

Natsu: Makesou ni nattara oshiero yo

Donna toki datte tasuke ni iku zo

Gray: Yoke na osewa da ze dakedo maa

Sukoshi kansha wa suru ze

TODOS: WE CAN BLOW AWAY donna kabe mo buchiyaburi

Omoi yuuki ni shite RISING

BLOW AWAY kurushimi sae norikoete

Saikou no nakama to issho ni

-listo por fin- dijo gajeel- yo me voy a dormir, quiero levantarme temprano para pinturajearles la cara- dijo sonriendo- hasta mañana

-hasta mañana- dijeron todos y se fueron a dormir.

ººººººººººº

-BIENVENIDOS A EL FESTIVAL FANTASIA HECHO POR FAIRY TAIL!- grito max- Hoy tocaran 2 nuevas bandas Magic tale y la otra banda ya la conocíamos todos Dragon force –

-Magic tale!- terminaron de gritar en el camerino-

Lucy hiba vestida como en el anime actual, Levy con un vestidito azul hasta la rodilla con detalles plateados, Erza con un un top hasta la cintura amarillo y shorts de jeans, Reiko un top hasta la cintura de color rojo, un chaleco de cuero y un short de jean negro, Mizumi una chaqueta de cuero, una remera blanca y una calza negra, todas las remeras con sus iniciales ( cada una con la suya y Mt de magic tale) y obviamente todas usaban unas zapatillas hasta los tobillos de puma negro y blanco.

-flamitas ven aquí!- se escuchaba- no no quiero!-

-voy a ver que pasa-dijo Erza

- Te acompaño-dijeron las demás.

*toc toc*- ya va!- grito un chico de pelo azul claro- quien es?

- si hola- entraron a la habitación mientras todos se quedaron mirando- podrían hacer menos ruido? Gracias.-se fueron- ah y suerte- dijo Erza.

-si..si igualmente- dijo loke.

ººººººººººººº

-señoras y señores con ustedes…..Dragon force!

- listos?-dijo gray- aye sir!

Y cantaron Blow away. Cuando terminaron se escucharon gritos aplausos etc.

-oigan eso no es todo amigos aquí les tengo a MAGIC TALE!- dijo max

Se prendieron las luces y comenzaron a cantar strike back.

-definitivamente aca nos superaron- dijo gajeel con la boca abierta al igual que sus compañeros-

- totalmente y ellas chicas haciendo rap? Desde cuando a una chica le sale el rap bastante bien?-dijo gray

- y esas voces y música...-dijo loke

-gracias a todos!-dijo lucy

Se escuchaban gritos, aplausos, animos, etc.

Max apareció enfrente de ellas y dijo.

-voten en aquella caja que esta por ahí- dijo señalando enfrente del escenario- a DF o a MT. Y nos vemos después en un ratito.

Se bajaron todos del escenario y fueron al lugar general cuando se encontraron todos y…

-oigan, cantan bastaste bien chicas y me gusta su canción, de donde la sacaron?- pregunto jellal

- nosotras la creamos- dijo lucy segura de si misma.- y ustedes de donde? De ben 10?

Todas se empezaron a reir mientras lucy y reiko chocaban los 5

-escuchame rubiecita- dijo natsu- no te pases de lista porque tenemos mas ventajas que ustedes.

- perdón hijo de tutankamon no lo sabia- decía reiko sarcásticamente sarcástica- que tal si vas a hacer un comercial de head & shoulders y nos dejas de molestar.

-si acaso te teñiste de color rojo y tu cerebro se derritió que lo decoloro?-dijo mizumi.

Todos absolutamente todos se empezaron a reir.

-te mato salamander- decía gajeel- pero oigan vayan yendo a jugar con barney, no hay tiempo que perder.

-jajajajaj-decia levy sarcásticamente- anda a jugar con tu optimus prime godzilla.

- no nos causo gracia.-dijeron estos.

Las luces se apagaron y estaba max con el resultado de la votación.

-y el ganador es…-decial max

**SE ME VINO LA INSPIRACION DE VUELTAAAA!**

**Hay dios malditos exámenes jaja, que les pareció? Aclaro una cosa estas historias las hice antes de estar en fan fiction y a mizumi le gustaban con nosotras incluidas por eso aparecemos jejej.**

**Quien ganara? Voten ustedes! Y si no lo hacen hare que gane sabertooth are**

**Nos vemos!**

**Reiko-chan fuerap :3 ;)**


End file.
